


entity

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal tearing, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I noticed a shadowy figure looming over us, its darkness consuming the entire room. I couldn’t see its face besides dark red orbs gleaming at us, nor could I make out the shape of its body. I might have thought I was hallucinating if not for the thick, black tentacles stretching from the dark figure that were lightly touching over our skin.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	entity

_it lurks in the shadows_

It was night time when my friend and I decided to take a walk through the forest. We’ve been on a camping trip for the past few days and by now were bored and felt like doing something more adventurous. While walking we saw an old, rickety looking house. We looked inside one of the windows; it was completely dark inside except for the moonlight that shone through, and it looked dusty, abandoned. My friend suggested we go inside and take some pictures. I agreed, figuring there wouldn’t be any harm considering it seemed empty. As soon as we both stepped foot inside, the door slammed behind us.

We were now trapped in this abandoned house together. We tried to open the door but it was locked, and as we struggled with the handle I noticed a shadowy figure looming over us, its darkness consuming the entire room. I couldn’t see its face besides dark red orbs gleaming at us, nor could I make out the shape of its body. I might have thought I was hallucinating if not for the thick, black tentacles stretching from the dark figure that were lightly touching over our skin.

My friend tried to slap them away, and in turn they wrapped completely around him, covering his mouth and pulling him from where we stood in the middle of the room; he was now pressed up against the wall. I could see him squirm and struggle, muffled protests as he tried to break free. I wanted to help, but the figure was holding me down as well, only by my feet. The grip was strong, and my attempts to pull away did nothing to loosen it.

The entity moved towards to me, its size more clear as the distance closed between us. It stopped barely an inch away, its red eyes looking dowun curiously as it towered over me. I felt no malice coming from its gaze, its stare only seemed full of intrigue as it examined me. Its head–what seemed like its head–bobbed as it studied me up and down. The tentacles wandered over me, caressing my skin and pulling at my clothes. I held my breath, scared to disturb it. It didn’t seem like it was trying to hurt me, and I hoped that if I let it do what it wanted then soon it would release us.

Behind me, I could hear pounding against the wall and muffled screams. My friend was desperately trying to kick his legs out, squirming and stretching any way that he could to try and escape. I saw the tentacles tighten their grip and slowly drag him higher up the wall. He looked like was in pain.

I turned my attention back towards the entity. “You’re hurting him. Please stop,” I pleaded. It tilted its head. I wasn’t sure if it understood me.

I tried again. “Please let him go. What do you want from us?” As it stared back at me, I heard a thud from the back wall. I looked to see my friend on the floor. He was groaning and still being held down, but the grip look like it loosened. His body started flailing as he again attempted to pull away.

“What the fuck is going on?! Let me go–“ the only words he managed to get out before the tentacles wrapped tightly around his mouth again. More muffled screams.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. All I wanted to do was grab him and run out the door. I tried to move towards him, but my feet were still planted firmly on the ground. Frustrated, I turned back towards the entity, ready to start cussing and throwing punches. Before I could do that, I suddenly felt my body lift up into the air.

I was distracted by the quick movement, surprise and confusion took over my emotions as I was now hovering high above my friend, feeling weightless. I had no control over how my limbs were moving as the tentacles forcefully pulled them apart.

They began traveling over my body, more aggressively this time. They ran under my shirt, feeling over my torso and fondling my chest. I felt shocked, violated. I didn’t understand what it was doing. “No–!” I attempted to protest, twisting my body sharply against the weight grabbing at me. It began to squeeze tightly on my nipples and I let out a yelp. My whole body tensed up as the tentacles began moving more greedily. I heard a tear and in a second my shirt ripped off. Still holding on to my upper body, the tentacles traveled lower, slipping underneath the hem of my underwear while also lowering me face first towards the ground.

My hips were now pointed upwards while my head and arms were held firmly against the floor. An involuntary moan came out as the tentacles began caressing my lower body, excitedly rubbing between my legs and over my groin. My face flushed and my skin began to tingle; I could feel a slight wetness dripping down my thigh. I scowled and clenched my teeth, hating that my body was reacting this way.

I could hear my pants beginning to tear as the tentacles moved further around my lower body. The grasp on my limbs refused to ease up, and the only thing I could move was my neck. Although uncomfortable, I was able to tilt my head up slightly, trying to see where my friend was. He was still being held the same way as earlier, his eyes wide as he stared at me. He looked terrified. I felt so vulnerable in this moment, embarrassed that he was able to see me in this kind of position. I wanted to tell him to look away, but I couldn’t bring myself to speak. Instead, I shut my eyes tightly and moved my head back down.

I felt my pants get completely torn off. The tentacles moved closer in towards my backside, and I could feel it begin to enter me. I gasped, my spine went rigid. I tried to scream as I felt it move deeper inside, but before I could let out a noise another tentacle instantly made its way inside my open mouth. My eyes teared up as I was getting filled from both ends, my entire body felt like it was on fire. I couldn’t breathe, my airway was completely blocked off and my neck was cranked back into a painfully awkward position so the tentacle could slide easier down my throat.

The wet, squishing noises of the tentacles pushing in and out of me were sickening. I could feel my stomach extend as my insides were being engorged, stretched to their limit, the sensations of something pulsating and squirming deep within me. My intestines shifted and felt like they were being violently tugged at. My rectum was tearing wider and wider and I could feel large amounts of blood pouring down my legs, liquid splattering loudly as it hit the ground. The pain was excruciating, it felt like I would explode at any minute.

I couldn’t hang on. My vision was beginning to turn fuzzy and all I wanted was to pass out so I didn’t have to live through this. As my eyes rolled backward and my thoughts began to fade, I noticed a light entering the room. Sunrise broke and was beginning to flood into the house. As it got brighter I felt the tentacles leave my body; it seemed as though the entity was retreating. Relieved, I finally took in a gasp of air that I had been needing.

Everything inside of me still felt like it was burning, and I could feel the acid bubbling up in my bloated stomach. I dry heaved, vomiting a large mixture of blood and bile, the puddle mixing with my bodily fluids that were already on the floor. Warm liquid was still running down my legs, and there was a sensation of something being pulled out from my rectum. Maybe my intestines were coming out. I was too scared to look.

Exhausted, I collapsed in the puddle beneath me. My consciousness was quickly fading. Before I passed out, I could hear cries coming from my friend. I saw a blur of him running towards me and I heard him sob and apologize as he cradled me in his arms. His body against mine felt safe; I was glad I was able to be close to him in this moment.

I closed my eyes and drifted off. The pain was gone and replaced with a feeling of comfort and warmth. All of my senses began to get fuzzy until I could no longer feel anything. My world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I get surprised by the hit count each time I check this fic. Who are you mysterious people.


End file.
